Because
by munchkinvampire
Summary: Recently, Echizen Ryoma has been having the worst luck when it comes to boyfriends. After only a few days of going public they all decided to cheat on him. The object of their desire: Fuji Syuusuke. Thrill Pair. Special dedication. One-Shot


**Dedication:** This story isn't really related to the event I'm dedicating it to but as a Liverpool Football Club supporter I couldn't let this day pass without some sort of mention. Today is the 20th anniversary of the Hillsborough Disaster in which 96 Liverpool fans lost their lives, the worst sporting tragedy in British history.

My heart goes out to all the families affected by this event and I cannot comprehend how painful it must be to still not know the truth even after all these years. Keep fighting because we all support you. Justice for the 96. You'll Never Walk Alone.

**A/N: **Sorry about that but I needed to recognise the anniversary in some way and this was the only thing I had close to finishing on the day, plus PoT is about a sport so it kinda links...Ah, well, it's done now. Sorry again about the depressing mention but this story has a happy ending to cheer you up a bit after. Also take this One-Shot as an apology for not updating anything for ages, I've got writer's block and it's really, really bad! T-T

**Warning: **Language, innuendo and Fuji sadism. Angst? Probably.

**Disclaimer: **Prince of Tennis, I don't own.

"**Because…"**

Recently, Echizen Ryoma has been having the worst luck when it comes to boyfriends. After only a few days of going public they all decided to cheat on him. The object of their desire: Fuji Syuusuke.

The first boyfriend Ryoma ever had was his senpai and best friend Momoshiro Takeshi. It had been a surprise for Ryoma to find that his friend would even consider asking him out but at the time Ryoma really needed someone to be with him and what better than to have a boyfriend to rely on. They dated for a few weeks, the rest of the regulars probably noticed someting was going on between them but they didn't really care. The problem was that Momo never really changed the way he acted around Ryoma, it was just like it was when they were just friends.

Ryoma was at a very delicate stage where he needed to know certain things to stay sane and Momo was either just too stupid or didn't care enough to realise it, even with the prodigy giving him hints at what the elder should be saying. One day after school, Ryoma was really irritated and decided that he would just be blunt like he would be in any normal situation.

"Why did you ask me to be your boyfriend, Momo-senpai?"

The dunk-smash specialist mulled over the question for a few minute before answering his green/black haired kouhai.

"Because..."

"..."

"..."

"Because what?"

"Why wouldn't I want you to be my boyfriend?"

Ryoma just shook his head in annoyance and walked home by himself leaving a confused Momoshiro standing alone in the middle of the street.

_Momo-senpai can be a complete idiot at times. Doesn't he realise I'm asking for reassurance?_

The next day Momo turned up outside Ryoma's house to give him the usual ride to school and instantly Ryoma knew something wasn't quite right. Momo wouldn't look him straight in the eye and when the prodigy got up on the bike behind his senpai the latter twitched uncomfortably. Silence reigned almighty until about halfway to school when Momo suddenly pulled up and said what was on his mind.

"Fuji-senpai asked me out."

_Eh! What the hell? Why is he...Oh. My. God! You said yes didn't you? You said yes even though we're already dating, you bastard!_

Miraculously, Ryoma managed to keep his raging emotions from showing on his face though his golden eyes burned with blatant fury. Getting off the bike with calm movements that were so very contradictory to his inner self, Ryoma forced his very-soon-to-be ex-boyfriend to look him in the eye while he answered the prodigy's next question.

"And...?"

Momo fidgeted under the gaze his kouhai was giving him and thought to himself, 'Damn, he already knows.' After a few seconds of debating whether he should sugar-coat the truth Momo decided against it and just gave Ryoma the answer he already knew.

"And I said yes."

"Sou ka."

With that, Ryoma turned his back on the cycler and walked down the street never looking back. That was the end of his relationship with Momo-senpai who in turn suffered cruelly at the hands of Fuji Syuusuke not long after when he was publicly dumped in front of the whole school because the tensai had 'found out' that Momo had agreed to go out with him even though he was already dating Ryoma. All in all, the whole school thought that the action taken by the brunette proved that he was really a saint and everyone seemed to forget that, although Ryo and Momo never 'officially' announced their relationship, all the regulars on the tennis team either knew for sure or deduced that the two former best friends had actually become a couple.

Nobody noticed the gleam of satisfaction that took residence in Fuji's blue eyes when he overheard Momo asking Ryoma to take him back and all the trickster got for an answer was the freshman's infamous 'Mada mada dane.'

----------

Next was Tezuka Kunimitsu, they dated secretly for a month only having shared a few kisses and gone on even less dates. They had wanted to take it slow because of buchou's 'traditional' upbringing and because the tennis captain said they were still too young to get involved in something as serious as 'sexual exploration.'

_So, imagine my surprise when I walked up to the Club room and heard the noises he and Fuji made obviously doing oh so much more than a few innocent kisses._

Had he not been so angry, Ryoma was sure he would've found the expression Kikumaru-senpai wore after having waltzed into the occupied room and then straight back out very amusing. As it was, the fact that his suspicions about what his senpai-tachi were doing in that place were confirmed, Ryoma couldn't contain his fury and his teammates only survived due to the very great deal of control it took him to walk away. However, as the relationship between the club's two southpaws was still a secret and none of the regulars knew about it, they didn't realise how badly they were hurting their kouhai by talking about Fuji and Tezuka's relationship, which they immediately dubbed as the 'perfect pair.'

It was the jumpy, red-headed acrobat who ruined Echizen's perfect escape when he glomped the boy from behind asking the poor freshman what he thought about the new couple. Ryoma turned around with a look that would've destroyed the whole school campus had looks been able to kill and all the regulars stopped talking instantly. Oishi, who had just gone into mother-hen mode, asked Ryoma if something was wrong when Tezuka walked out of the clubroom looking slightly flustered. Catching the death glare Ryoma sent his way, Tezuka stopped dead still, eyes widening in shock and something very close to fear.

"Ask buchou." Ryoma said before stalking away, no one making any move to stop him.

Evidently the rest of the team managed to get Tezuka to spill the beans on their relationship because the next day they crowded around Echizen trying (key word: _trying_) to comfort their kouhai while Fuji apologised profusely saying he hadn't known. Ryoma very much doubted that but he couldn't very well not forgive the tensai because their status as a couple had been unknown and it would seem cruel to fault Fuji for something he wasn't meant to know anything about.

Ryoma, again, hadn't even bothered trying to get an explanation from the captain and former aspiration for his tennis prowess. Tezuka never did manage to regain his place on the highest plinth when it came to Echizen's drive to win. In fact, boy wonder no longer had any respect for his former boyfriend and not a day went by in the club when Ryoma didn't disobey a direct order. Tezuka didn't complain much though, he knew he deserved it and he even struggled to get the rest of the team to obey his requests. Once again, Fuji was never blamed for what happened.

Not long after the break up, Tezuka mysteriously became the main victim to regular wasabi attacks and was also the only player who managed to find the most interestingly painful places a cactus could be hidden. However, the stoic captain was 'sensible' enough not to mention anything about it because he knew he wouldn't get any sympathy and also it would just give a certain sadistic brunette even more incentive to escalate the harassment.

----------

Ryoma's next two relationships ended before they even really began. His fleeting romance while forming a threesome with Yukimura Seiichi and Sanada Genichiro only escalated to a light make-out session where boy wonder participated unenthusiastically. Ryoma was all for experimentation but it didn't mean he was exactly keen on the idea of two lovers. In fact, he only agreed to join the already-together-couple because they seemed genuinely serious about including him. Ryoma did have a slight attraction to the blue-haired Yukimura but found Sanada a bit too stoic for his taste and he'd _dated_ Tezuka! Before then, Ryoma didn't think it was possible to get any more stoic than the Seigaku buchou.

However, as with all his exploits so far in the dating scene, his partners once again broke the relationship. Sanada didn't even have the courtesy to be present at the end, leaving the poor Rikkai captain to call it off. Had Ryoma been less irritated at another failure, he might have noticed the regret and sadness that flitted across the child of god's face. Instead, the prince focused on playing with the tab of his can of ponta and asked the elder why they had changed their minds about involving him.

"Because..."

There was a silence and Ryoma realised that he was starting to detest that word with a passion. Were people really so ignorant to think that 'because' was a good enough explanation? That word by itself was definitely not an answer and he was sick of people using it as one. Even when more words were strung along behind it, Ryoma always felt that it sounded like an excuse, something not to be relied on and probably very far from the truth. Yes, he really did hate the word 'because.'

"Because Gen-chan and I discussed it and we decided that you're too young to join us and we're not really ready to change our relationship from a couple to a threesome yet. We might be ready in a few years but not now. I'm sorry Ryo- Echizen-kun."

"It's fine Yukimura-senpai, I myself wasn't entirely sure that I was ready for such a relationship as well."

Yukimura smiled shakily and kissed the prodigy on the forehead while thanking him for understanding the situation before he left Ryoma still staring at his now empty can of grape ponta. At first he was relieved that they weren't broken up because of something to do with Fuji. Of course, that is when he stumbled across the three sitting outside a cafe the next day being a bit too close for comfort. As he walked past them, the two Rikkai students looked up in shock and shame when they saw it was Ryoma who in turn just shook his head and carried on walking.

Ryoma later found out that the reason why Sanada wasn't there during the break up because he was talking to Fuji, asking Seigaku's tensai to join himself and Yukimura in a threesome instead of Echizen. Rumors flew around that although the Rikkaidai buchou had wanted Ryoma to join them, Sanada had wanted Fuji and had eventually got his way with his long-term boyfriend. However, Fuji officially rejected the offer and a few days later the 'alpha pair' also parted ways.

----------

It wasn't until after his next relationship that he found out why Yukimura and Sanada split was because the bluenette was 'anonymously' sent photos of a certain fukubuchou kissing Atobe Keigo while the two had still been a couple. Unfortunately for Ryoma he didn't find out that little piece of information until after he had agreed to be the Monkey King's latest conquest.

When Atobe asked him out, Ryoma was more shocked than when his own buchou had come to him for a date. Ryoma didn't even think the Monkey King had _liked_ in the ordinary sense of the word. However, as he'd had nothing better to do he had agreed just to demonstrate that he did have some control over the egotistical, vain spoiled rich kid that was Atobe Keigo. It only lasted three days before Ryoma found his latest boyfriend mishap. This time he was very angry.

When he caught Monkey King making out with Seigaku's resident tensai in some random bathroom, Ryoma finally had enough. Christ's sake, they hadn't even gone public yet and the same pattern occurred once again. This time, though, Ryoma wanted answers, so he cornered Atobe at the street courts and asked the question that had plagued his mind since the whole debacle of his love-life started.

"Why?"

"…Why what?"

"Why did you cheat on me?"

"Because…"

Without saying another word or even beginning to finish his explanation, Atobe made a hasty but elegant retreat out of harm's way and even further out of hearing range. On the inside, Ryoma exploded with rage.

_What the FUCK kind of answer is that?! 'Because…' Because fucking what?!_

_What makes Fuji-senpai so much more desirable than me? Am I really so terrible at being a lover that they would all rather sleep beside that sadistic tensai bastard I call a teammate than with me? _

_Am I really not worthy of being loved?_

_----------_

"Ryoma?"

"…"

"Ryoma, can I ask you a question?"

"You just did Fuji-senpai so no."

"That's cruel Ryoma-kun. And I was going to ask such a nice question as well."

Ryoma risked a glance at the brunette walking next to him, unsurprised to find the trademarked Evil Fuji Smile of Death planted on the not-so-angelic face that everyone mistook the older teen to having. Ryoma gave in.

"Ask away, Fuji-senpai."

"Will you go out with me?"

Well, that was unexpected. In fact, Ryoma was so caught off guard by the question he stopped dead in his tracks, forcing Fuji to leave him behind a few feet before he realised the prodigy was no longer at his side. Turning back to see where the freshman got to, Fuji's steel-blue eyes snapped open in shock at the death glare Echizen threw at him, a look that should never be allowed to grace the face of the younger boy ever again.

"Why would you ask such a question, Fuji-senpai, when you already know what a lacklustre boyfriend I am?"

Without even waiting for a reply, Ryoma left a dumbstruck Fuji Syuusuke standing outside the school's main gates. When the tensai finally recovered from the venom-laced words Ryoma had snarled at him, said boy was nowhere to be seen. Fuji sighed; overwhelmed by an emotion he didn't often feel…guilt.

_I was only trying to keep those people who were unworthy of your attention away from you, my Ryoma-chan. _

_It was never my intention to make you feel unloved._

_Kami-sama knows I love you more than you'll ever know and now, because of my stupid jealousy, you hate me more than anyone else._

A single tear ran down a pale cheek before it was harshly wiped away and the owner's usual mask was fixed firmly in place once more.

_I'm so sorry Ryoma, but I can't give you up…_

_To me, you are a drug. In this life, you are my only addiction and I can't get enough of you. Even if you hate me, I'll still make you mine because without you I can't even breathe._

With a determined step, Fuji walked home while designing several plans for seducing the tennis prince. Even if he had to fight tooth and claw with his love interest, Fuji vowed that he would do so and also that he would never give up until he had won the ultimate prize which was Ryoma in his arms.

----------

_Why can't I hate him? He took everything from me and yet I just can't loathe him like I know I should. Is this why my exes went to him instead? Because…because…_

_Heh! Maybe Monkey was right. The only answer for Fuji-senpai is 'because…'_

It had been a few days since Fuji had asked Ryoma out and during the whole time wonder boy had been left alone to mull over the confusing and conflicting emotions running through his tired brain. No matter how he looked at it, everything to do with his romantic involvements were all controlled by the tensai and he came to the conclusion that Fuji had broken him and his potential partners up a long time before they could get serious on purpose. He shuddered, not wanting to know why the brunette wanted to keep him single.

'_Will you go out with me?'_

Ryoma sighed and went back to restacking the bookcase in front of him. For once, he was glad that he had Library Duty because it was the only place on school campus where he could think without being interrupted and that was exactly what he needed to do now.

_Were you being serious, Fuji-senpai? Or were you just playing me like everyone else?_

Ryoma sighed again for nth time that day. The same thoughts had kept circling, always ending up with these two questions which caused his thoughts to circle once more. Fuji was famed in many schools as a tensai with sadistic tendencies, everyone knows that he enjoys other people's suffering and yet you couldn't help but be drawn in. The prince of tennis was no different even though he knew how bad Fuji really was.

From the very first day, Ryoma had felt an attraction to the pretty brunette who was always smiling. After finding out just how evil his senpai was, Ryoma still felt drawn to him and if the tensai had asked him out then he would probably have agreed. But the question never came and doubts started to flood the young freshman. Did Fuji-senpai not see him that way? Did anyone see him that way? He started to fall into depression believing no one wanted him when Momo-senpai saved him by asking the younger boy out.

He wasn't really the person Echizen wanted to be with but after believing he was unwanted by everyone he was glad to have the reassurance that someone liked him in a way Fuji obviously never would. After a while he was happy not to be worrying over what the tensai thought of him because stories started flying around that Fuji was never serious whenever he got involved in a relationship and usually ended up breaking the other's heart.

_I know for a fact that once you'd managed to break us up you just left all of them without an explanation. I guess what comes around goes around, Karma and all that, but is that what you would do to me?_

Now that Ryoma was once again alone he started the long trek down the road to depression. He couldn't help but think that he really was unfit to belong in a romantic situation, to belong to someone else. Wandering down that path his thoughts brought him to one conclusion, one certainty that he couldn't deny. It all started with Fuji Syuusuke. He tried to think that if he had never met the blue-eyed brunette he wouldn't have felt this way both before and after his pitiful dating disasters. However it didn't work, Ryoma didn't want to not know Fuji. Ryoma's feelings for the tensai were just too strong…

_If I said 'Yes' would you stay with me, never leave me? Or would you laugh in my face at my stupidity? _

Even if it was just a game to Fuji, Ryoma knew that he would never be able to resist his senpai's charms. The brunette may never actually have the same feelings for him but Ryoma was starting to get desperate. He wanted to be with Fuji, _needed_ to be with Fuji. But that thought made him nervous. There must have been a reason as to why he hadn't been able to keep a boyfriend for more than a month. What if he were to confess and end up chasing Fuji into someone else's arms? Ryoma didn't know what to do.

_I just can't read you and that scares me because…_

Being humiliated by the person he wanted to be with was the last thing he needed and he was scared to take the risk, but even worse was the thought that someone else would snatch the smiling brunette without him ever found out if the tensai was being serious. He didn't know how Fuji would react and if he stayed like this he never would and not knowing would eventually destroy what little was left of himself.

_Because…from the moment I met you I've loved you. It's been the most beautiful and single most excruciatingly painful experience of my short life._

_But I wouldn't change it for the world._

Smiling to a dusty shelf, Ryoma made up his mind. Tomorrow he would confess to his senpai and damn his pride if Fuji rejected him without hesitation. As his baka oyaji would say, 'what was the point to living if you didn't take a risk once in a while?'

----------

"Anou, Ryoma-kun, Tezuka wanted me to tell you that we have a meeting at lunch."

"Hnn..."

"He said that it was going to be on the school's roof as all the other classrooms are being used for the festival preperations."

"Hai, Fuji-senpai, I'll be there."

"Saa...that's good news, see you later Ryoma-chan."

_Taku, the first time he speaks to me in a week and it's just to tell me about a stupid club meeting. Does that mean he really wasn't serious when he asked me out? Che, I've already decided I'll confess so I'll just do it after the meeting...Did he just call me 'Ryoma-chan?'_

Silently seething, Ryoma waited impatiently for the lunch bell to ring so he could head to the roof before the midday crush could start backing up every corridor in the school. It was a rather uneventful trip; he only had to dodge past a few people and skilfully jump over a forgotten mop to reach the stairs leading to the roof. Once out in the blinding light, Ryoma thought he was the first one there because he couldn't see anyone else.

He failed to notice the smiling tensai hiding behind the door until it was too late. The brunette slammed the door shut, causing Ryoma to jump and look behind just as Fuji grabbed one of his arms and pushed him roughly against the metal door while holding him in place. Ryoma furrowed his brow in a rare show of confusion mingled with fear.

"Fuji-senpai, what are you doing?"

Ryoma held back a gasp as the tensai kissed him fully on the lips while the taller teen pressed his body against his kouhai's to stop the boy from escaping or causing him any damage. When he pulled away, Fuji put his cheek against Ryoma's and whispered in his ear causing the latter to shiver.

"Please, Ryoma, will you be my boyfriend?"

Silence for a few minutes made Fuji think Ryoma was never going to answer and he was just about to let the boy go, admitting his defeat, when boy wonder whispered something which Fuji couldn't quite hear.

"What was that, Ryoma-chan?"

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do you want me to be your boyfriend? Give me a reason to say yes."

For the first time in his life, Fuji Syuusuke was gobsmacked. Yes, he'd been surprised before and certainly caught off guard, mostly ever since Ryoma entered his life, but never had he been gobsmacked.

_Is this really real? Is Ryoma really saying what I think he is? Does this mean he likes me back?_

"Fuji-senpai! Is it really that difficult to answer?"

"Of course not! I love you!"

Fuji couldn't believe it. After months of walking on eggshells, arguing with himself about what he was really feeling, all Ryoma had to do was sound a little dejected and a confession just spilled from the tensai's lips as though there was nothing to it. Apparently Ryoma thought the same thing and took it completely the wrong way. Golden eyes narrowed threateningly as the prince's voice once again asked a question, his tone guarded as though the boy himself was on high alert.

"Why? Why do you love me?"

"What's not to love about you, Ryoma? I've never felt this way about anyone before, you're the only one. From the minute I saw you I just knew there was something different about you. You rose to every challenge and never backed down, even when the odds were against you. Every person I've ever chased just stopped for me to catch them while you continue running, keeping me chasing after you. Your will and drive gave me reason to play my best tennis; your encouragement taught me what I needed to know. You just being yourself thrills me far beyond anyone or anything else. You are my addiction. I need you, think about you, dream about you every day. You are everything I could want or need and that is why I love you. Please believe me."

When Fuji finished confessing all his feelings, as uncharacteristic as it was, he looked at the object of his desire to try and determine the boy's reaction. Ryoma lifted his head to look the taller boy in the eyes and smiled. Not a pout or a cocky smirk, it was a true smile, something the resident tensai never thought to see but was absolutely delighted when it actually happened.

_Ryoma looks so beautiful when he smiles._

"Ne, Fuji-senpai...Will you go out with me?"

"Ryoma, call me Syuusuke. Syu-u-su-ke."

"You didn't answer my question, Syuusuke-senpai."

"Saa...I thought it was obvious, Ryoma-chan."

"Well, maybe you should just tell me so-"

Ryoma was suddenly cut off by Fuji's lips as the older boy made his intentions very clear. Both smiled properly into the kiss and the newly found couple would have stayed like that longer had it not been for the ringing of the school bell signalling the end of lunch. Walking hand in hand, Fuji escorted Ryoma to his classroom, not giving a care in the world to the stares their closeness was attracting. Making sure Ryoma was sat comfortably; Fuji kissed him for the third time that day, right in front of Ryoma's classmates including those irksome loudmouths, Osakada Tomoka and Horio Satoshi. Before leaving, the tensai whispered in the freshman's ear dazing the poor boy for the rest of the school day.

"My answer is a yes if you didn't get it."

Watching his boyfriend leave the classroom, Ryoma immediately ignored the barrage of questions his peers threw at him as soon as the door closed and settled down for a nice nap during his English lesson. Before he started dreaming about what it would be like dating Syuusuke, he smirked into the table extraordinarily pleased with the way things turned out. Not once during Syuusuke's confession did he use the word 'because' and Ryoma wondered if the brunette had ever read his mind to find out just how much he hated that word.

_He was telling the truth when he told me he loved me._

----------

_12 years later_

Two men were walking down a path in the park, both sides hugged by blossoming Sakura trees, pink blooms waving in the gentle breeze that ruffled green-black and honey-brown hair. The man with the green tinted hair glowered at the numerous girls who stared at his taller partner with heart-shaped eyes. Sensing the younger man's insecurity, the other grabbed his left hand and tapped gently on the platinum band circling his ring finger.

"Saa...did you forget already, Ryoma-chan?"

Blushing slightly at the memory of their wedding just two weeks ago, Ryoma looked at Syuusuke and tried to communicate silently with his spouse. Getting the idea, Syuusuke stopped walking and pulled the smaller male to him, lifting his chin to place a chaste kiss against those sweet lips belonging to his love. He laughed inwardly at the ensuing gasps and swooning from the women who had been tailing them since the moment they entered the park. Pulling away, Syuusuke smirked at the deep blush now staining the golden-eyed boy's face.

_Kawaii ne._

"Ne, Ryoma-chan, I'm not the only one getting the attention. You've getting more stares from both men and women than I have. You should know better than to encourage my possessiveness."

"What if I like your possessiveness?"

Syuusuke just stared at his smirking lover. Even after twelve years of being together, Ryoma never failed to bamboozle the former tensai's sanity with these kinds of surprising statements. Syuusuke opened his blue eyes and smiled at his spouse before taking his breath away again with a deep, passionate kiss. Separating once oxygen started to become an issue, Ryoma leant his head against the brunette's hard chest while saying some words that made the older man struggle not to cave into his desires and ravage the former prodigy right then and there.

"I love you, Syuusuke."

Over the years, Syuusuke had heard this sentence many times and he never questioned his lover any further. He still didn't know why the former prince of tennis chose him above everyone else; as far as Syuusuke was concerned Ryoma had never even mentioned what he liked about the elder of the couple. Now that they were married however, he thought that perhaps he could ask the question that had been flapping around his mind ever since Ryoma agreed to date him.

"Ryo-chan, why do you love me?"

Ryoma looked down slightly as though in deep thought before he suddenly smirked and looked up into his lover's cerulean eyes.

"Because…"

End

----------

Omake

**Fuji: **Ryo-baby, that's not a real answer.

**Ryoma: **Don't blame me, blame the Authoress.

**Me: **Whoa! Stop right there Ryoma-chan, do not go blaming me just because everyone I know is an idiot who thinks 'because…' is a reasonable answer to a question.

**Fuji: **Saa…so you were influenced by those around you.

**Me: **Mmm…yeah, that and it made a good plot point, ne?

**Ryoma: **There was a plot?!

**Me: **Of course! What do you take me for? It's about the difficulty of communicating and understanding that communication when with a loved one. Usually it results in the simplest thing being said and 'because…' answers everything but also leaves itself open for interpretation as well.

**Ryoma: **Eh? You lost me there.

**Fuji: **I think she means that it's difficult to say what you want to one you love and the easiest answer is 'because…' even though it's not an answer at all.

**Me: **Yay! At least Fuji-sama understands me! ^.^;;

**Ryoma: **FUJI-SAMA?!

**Me: **Whoops! I believe that's a Freudian slip. Oi, Ryoma-chan, what are you doing with that chair? (runs away at the sight of a very angry Ryoma-chan)

**Fuji: **Saa…munchkin-chan currently has writer's block and is having trouble working on stories that she promised her loyal readers. She asks that you please be patient and accept her sincerest apologies while using this one-shot as a relief to any possible boredom. She would also like to know what you think of her first Omake and the different writing style she used for this story.

**Ryoma: **(still holding the chair threateningly in direction Authoress ran off in) Isn't that just another way of saying 'Please Review'?

**Fuji: **Aa, but I was just reading from the convoluted script munchkin-chan wrote for us.

**Ryoma: **Sou ka!

End Again. Ja ne!


End file.
